


Nekoma Café

by Envytastic



Series: Kuroken Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bullying, M/M, fast paced, homophobia reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envytastic/pseuds/Envytastic
Summary: Day 3 of kuroken week 2017: Comfort / Café (AU)He ran and he ran, not caring that he couldn’t breathe. He came to a halt when it was unbearable, not knowing where he was. He was just thankful to not have been hit by a car in his frantic running. He looked at his surroundings and had no idea where he was, nothing seeming familiar. Across the street he saw a lit up shop, seemingly empty. Behind the counter he saw a person sweeping the bench. He stumbled over to it, happy to find it was open. It looked like a café with small round tables surrounded by chairs. There were no other customers. At his entrance the man behind the counter looked up and shot him a lopsided smile. “Welcome to Nekoma café, how may I help you?”





	Nekoma Café

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a lot of difficulty with this prompt at first. My minimum word cap is usually around the 2500 words but damn this exceeded it and almost tripled it. I apologize if it seemed rushed and here it is in all it's unbeta'd glory.

Kozume Kenma was a lonely child. This concerned his parents because, which parents would want their child to be lonely? It had started ever since he was just a little toddler. Rather than playing with children, he would play with his toys. When he got a little older and a Gameboy for his birthday, the device never fell from his hands. His parents regretted ever buying him games but they couldn’t help but spoil their little boy.

He fared no better in high school. It was no secret that he was being bullied. He would come home with minor bruises but shrug them off. “If I don’t pay them any mind, they get bored and stop.” When one stopped the other started. His parents talked to the school but they just couldn’t do anything about it. So to cheer him up they bought him more games.

His mother pleaded him to join an afterschool club but to Kenma these were a waste of time and too much effort.

One evening, when he had cleaning duties he walked to the train station. It was very late since he had to do everything by himself. His classmate hadn’t helped at all. She had only sat on her desk and typed on her phone, ‘secretly’ snapping pictures of him to send to his schoolmates so they could make fun of him he assumed. It didn’t matter, the sooner he was done, the sooner he could go home and play Dragon Quest.

Since it was late, the trains came less frequently, having him wait longer. “Hey Kozume!” He flinched, turning to see some of his bullies waiting for him near the vending machine. It was then that Kenma’s sharp eyes noticed that the train station was deserted save for them. Of course it would. This station is for their school, every other student had already gone home. They approached him and he mentally braced himself for what was to come. “We are sick and tired of you ignoring us.” One of them pushed Kenma, making him stumble. He was so close to the edge, mere millimeters away from the rails. Panic settled in the pit of his stomach. Were these guys out to actually kill him this time? He was surrounded by guys much taller and broader than him. What could he do to fend these guys off? He was but a mere scrawny 58 kg guy. “It’s time to teach you a real lesson Kozume.” One of them took out a switchblade.

Kenma’s fight or flight instincts took over. He didn’t know how he managed it, but he pushed past the barrier of bodies and took off. The guys were howling with laughter. In his fear Kenma hadn’t noticed one of the guys holding up his phone to film the encounter.

He ran and he ran, not caring that he couldn’t breathe. He came to a halt when it was unbearable, not knowing where he was. He was just thankful to not have been hit by a car in his frantic running. He looked at his surroundings and had no idea where he was, nothing seeming familiar. Across the street he saw a lit up shop, seemingly empty. Behind the counter he saw a person sweeping the bench. He stumbled over to it, happy to find it was open. It looked like a café with small round tables surrounded by chairs. There were no other customers. At his entrance the man behind the counter looked up and shot him a lopsided smile. “Welcome to Nekoma café, how may I help you?”

“Can I please have some water?” He asked, throat dry.

“Water? Boy you’re shivering. I’ll make you a nice cup of tea. Or coffee if you prefer that.”

“Oh... I don’t have enough money for that.” Then again, he hadn’t considered if water cost money here too. He felt a wave of comfort wash over him the moment he walked into the café.

“It’s alright, it’s on the house.” The man shot him a smile and got to work, not taking no for an answer. Kenma nodded and awkwardly sat down, opening up the messaging app to ask his mother to pick him up from wherever this was. As he looked at the map, he saw that he had thankfully ran in the direction to his house so his mother wouldn’t have to drive too far.

_Mom can you pick me up?_

_Location send._

The answer was immediate.

_Kenma honey what are you doing there?  
Why didn’t you come home?_

_Oh. I’m at a café._  
_I’m really tired mom._  
_Please?_

_Alright Kenma, I’ll be there in about  
thirty minutes._

_Thanks mom._

A new message popped up on his phone. It was a video of him screaming in fear and running away with those guys laughing in their class group chat. No matter how many times he exited they just added him back in. He grit his teeth. Of course they weren’t out to kill him but he couldn’t help but feel that they might’ve crossed some lines had they not gotten the reaction they wanted.

“ _tsk tsk tsk_ Such horrible people out there. I knew there was a reason you were trembling so.” Kenma yelped and dropped his phone in surprise. The barista was behind him, peeking over his shoulder. He felt intensely embarrassed for the video and for startling. The man laughed and ruffled his hair. “Here, it’s chamomile tea. It has a calming effect.  Take your time, no hurries. I’ll be behind the counter if you need me.”

Kenma was burning, both from overextension and embarrassment but he took a sip from the tea anyway. He was not good with people but he wasn’t rude. The tea tasted amazing and he felt calmer immediately. Since he had half an hour to bide his time, he looked around. The café was small and cozy. There was a black silhouette of a cat on the window, with an arched red Nekoma written over it. The inside was white with black tables and red decorations. The barista was behind the counter, cleaning some glasses. He had black unruly hair, a sharp chin and thin scheming eyes. His build was tall and lean but muscular. Usually Kenma would’ve fled from a guy like this. His eyes roamed the counter and noticed the display of cakes and saw a slice of apple pie. He couldn’t help himself. He stood up and shuffled over to the display.

“Yes?” The barista asked.

“Uhm. I know I said I didn’t have money with me but my mom is coming to pick me up so she can pay for it. Can I have that slice of apple pie?” He asked, pointing towards it.

The barista chuckled and took out the plate with the slice. Adding a fork, he handed it to Kenma with a softer smile. “No need, after what you’ve been through, I think you deserve it.”

Kenma felt a little uncomfortable with accepting all these free things. Was it a trap? “No I’ll pay for it. Won’t your boss be angry at you for giving away free stuff?”

The man chuckled again, patting Kenma’s head. “I am the boss. It’s fine I won’t lose anything from a cup of tea and slice of pie. Take it.” Tentatively Kenma took it and shuffled back to his table, sipping the cooling chamomile tea and nibbling the most delicious apple pie he has ever had.

“So... I assume this isn’t anything new to you huh?” The barista suddenly spoke from behind the counter. Kenma looked up to see the barista nodding towards his phone. Kenma sighed. What did it matter? It wasn’t like he was ever going to see this guy again.

“It kind of is. Usually they just push me around but this time they pulled a knife.” He sighed.

“You should report the police. That is assault you know.”

Kenma shrugged. “What can they do? They’re minors. They can’t go to jail. What if they get me back for tattle tailing? I just have to bear them for one more year.” Next year he would graduate high school. Maybe he would go to university, he didn’t know, nor did he care.

“Do you know why I opened this café?” Kenma shook his head. “There are so many bad people in this world. I wanted to create a safe haven for those less fortunate and hopefully help them back to their feet. It’s not a coincidence you’re here Kenma, my café is special. I think you should file a report for assault. You have solid evidence.” Again he nodded towards his phone. Kenma didn’t know what to do. He wanted those guys to get what was coming to them but he also didn’t want to be in more trouble. Perhaps it was time to talk to his parents about this.

He heard the honk of a car and saw his mother waiting outside. “I have to go. Thank you for everything....”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Kuroo-san.”

“You’re welcome. I hope I was of help.”

With a bow he left the café, walking to his mother’s car and opening the door. This startled her but she calmed the moment she saw it was her son. “Oh Kenma dearie, I didn’t see you there. Where were you? I looked everywhere but couldn’t see you.” She asked.

“Oh. I was in the café over there.” He pointed towards the building, only to see it was pitch dark inside. Had Kuroo been waiting for him to go before closing up?

“Oh... I see. Alright honey let’s go home.”

Kenma swallowed. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. “Mom... I have to tell you something.”

His mother cried as she heard the events that occurred with her son today. He told about him cleaning  on his own, about the station encounter and about the person of the café giving him advice. She phoned his father and he met them at the police station. Kenma had to show him the bruises (much to his embarrassment) and the video (even more embarrassing). The police told them they had a solid case. It all went so fast from there.

His bullies were arrested and expelled, put under house arrest. Since they were minors they weren’t detained, but nothing was worse than the wrath of their parents. The girl who was supposed to help him had to clean the classroom by herself for the following weeks to come. From the extreme measures he had taken, no one bothered him anymore. He got out of the class chat and wasn’t added back again. He was so happy that he felt compelled to search the café and show the barista his gratitude. He found the café by the GPS message he send his mother and saw that it was once again empty.

“Oya? If it isn’t Kenma-kun. I wasn’t expecting to see you here again.” The man said with a smirk. There was also a hint of confusion in his voice, but that was overpowered by the amusement.

“Oh, I.” Wait. He never told his name to this guy. Eyes narrowing he asked, “How do you know my name?”

Kuroo chuckled, his voice deep. “I saw the texts with your mother when I brought over the tea. My apologies, I was intruding.”

Oh, well that made sense. Creepy, but sensible. “I see. Well I wanted to say thanks. I followed your advice. They haven’t bothered me for a while now.” Kenma bowed since that was expected of him when thanking someone. A broad hand was on his hair.

“It’s fine. What do you say of a celebratory coffee and slice of apple pie? I’ll have to warn you to not turn it down; I make a killer latte macchiato.”

Kenma nodded and sat down at the same table as the last time. He heard the machines whirring and watched Kuroo work on making his drink. His arms stretching taut as he reached out on a high shelf to supplies and he felt himself swallow. He spoke a little too soon when he thought never to come here anymore.

“So Kenma, tell me what happened.”

So Kenma did. Kuroo nodded attentively and gave words of encouragement. He brought the coffee and pie, sitting down at the table with him since there were no other customers around. “You know... it’s not really busy. Are you sure you can just give people free stuff? It’s not like the place is booming....”

Kuroo looked around and vaguely waved it off. “As I said, when people need to come, they come here. Besides, who said that this one was free?” Kuroo looked mischievous.

Kenma stopped his fork mid-bite. How rude of him to assume. “I can pay.” He muttered

Apparently the look on Kenma’s face was hilarious. Kuroo howled with laughter, which sounded awful. “I was joking Kenma. I invited you in, didn’t I? Besides, we’re friends now right?

Kenma’s heart went aflutter. This was what it was like to have a friend? Boy, had he missed out.

“As your friend I am entitled to know more about you. What do you like to do in your free time Kenma?”

Friend. Did people just became friends like that? From what he knew it was a complex thing and he was almost sure one required a virgin sacrifice to gain someone’s friendship. “Oh uhm... I really only play videogames... sometimes I watch anime but games are more fun.” He answered softly. Was it his turn to ask what Kuroo did now?

“Eh? That’s boring. You should do something that required more people. I liked to play volleyball, but now unfortunately I have little time.” Or Kuroo just told him. He looked around, not seeing how Kuroo is busy. “Hey I have an idea! I think I have a ball in the back, hold on while I look.” Kuroo hopped off the chair and went back before waiting for Kenma’s answer. True to his word, Kuroo did have a ball in the back, as was apparent when the man came back with blue and yellow ball. “Let’s play!”

“What?!”

“You heard me.” The man smirked.

“In here?” Kuroo nodded. Kenma couldn’t believe this guy.

“My shop, my rules. I say volleyball is allowed. Any other sport is banned.”

“You sure like to abuse your authority. I wonder if you really are the owner of this place.” Despite himself, Kenma tentatively stood up to engage Kuroo in a game of volleyball.

“So far I haven’t been chased out by cops and an angry person claiming to be the real owner so I think I’m doing okay.” Again, had this been any other person, Kenma would’ve hightailed out of here. “We’ll start simple, just passing it back and forth. Hold your arms over your head and just push the ball back to me.” Kuroo tossed the ball towards Kenma. The object came to him so fast he closed his eyes and pushed blindly, shooting the ball to the left of Kuroo. It ricocheted off the wall and on a table, knocking over a napkin holder. Kenma flinched at the noises the ball made and was about to apologize but Kuroo spoke before he could say a thing.

“Don’t mind! I’m sorry for throwing it so fast. Next time though, keep your eyes open.” Kuroo ended the sentence with a chuckle and went back into position. Kenma swallowed, his mouth felt so dry. They practiced a little and Kuroo told Kenma he was actually very good for the position of Setter and that he should join the schools volleyball team.

As it got quite dark, he remembered he had a home to go to and thank Kuroo for his time and for the oddly fun volleyball lesson. Kuroo saw Kenma out the café and asked him to come back soon. He went home feeling like he was on cloud nine. Kuroo was so nice and fun. No one had ever voluntarily spend time with him, or ask to see him again. Okay, it could be because Kuroo wanted to earn money but so far Kenma didn’t have to pay? He vowed to pay next time he went. What if business was bad and Kuroo went out of business? That thought terrified him.

The next weeks found Kenma going to Nekoma café virtually every day. He spend a good deal of his allowance on coffee and apple pie. Kuroo had declined at first but at Kenma’s admittance of his fear of Kuroo going bankrupt, the man looked surprised, amused and dare Kenma say, shy? The barista kept convincing him to play volleyball with him. Kenma was proud to say that he was getting good at it, but not admitting it to the barista and groan every time he suggested the game.

These chain of events brought him to the door of the school gym. He could hear yelling inside, the squeaking of shoes and balls bouncing off walls. Skittishly, he pushed open the door. All noise ceased, save for stray balls bouncing away from their wielders. All eyes were on him and Kenma regretted everything in his life. An elderly man stepped towards him. “What can I do for you?” He asked, voice gentle.

Kenma had to gather every ounce of courage his body contained. “I want to join. ... the team.”

“Oh? A little late in the year to join, don’t you think? Are you part of another club?” Kenma shook his head. “Alright, do you know what position you’d like to play?”

“Setter.” Kenma’s voice was so small he wasn’t sure the others had heard. The gymnasium suddenly erupted into cheers and Kenma was overwhelmed as he was suddenly carried into the air by happy guys.”

“We needed a setter!”

“An angel! Our prayers have been heard!”

“We can finally participate in training camps!”

Frazzled, Kenma was put down and handed a registration sheet. From what he had seen so far the guys were actually quite nice. They had asked Kenma about who he was and given him space when they saw he was uncomfortable. The coach seemed nice too, happy to have filled a position they were lacking apparently. He couldn’t wait to tell Kuroo.

He couldn’t wait to _see_ Kuroo. There was something enigmatic about that man. Kenma couldn’t help but want to see him. Talk to him, hear him laugh. He even was willing to get tired for him. Kozume Kenma did not get tired. Everything about that man was amazing. His scheming looking eyes, his ridiculous hair, his strong chest and arms, his sharp chin, those big but dexterous hands. He could imagine those hands sliding down his side and resting on his hips as Kuroo closes in on him. He gasped and dropped the pen he was using to fill in the form.

“Are you okay Kozume-kun? You’re looking a little pale. We can’t have you sick if we’re going to training camp.”

Kenma shook his head, “N-no it’s nothing” What did he just imagine?! That afternoon he didn’t go to café. It wasn’t hard to figure it out, he had a crush on the barista. He had had plenty of crushes on characters from his games but this was just so real.

The team was nice, they made him feel like he was truly part of them. There were no bullies, although he heard there were some mean third year students last year who would push the first years to the bone. Kenma was thankful he hadn’t tried to join then. Kuroo would’ve been disappointed. A blush spread over his cheeks as he thought about the barista again. He had been too shy to revisit after that revelation. Not that he had the time. Practice was brutal, yet satisfying. None of his classmates were in the team and there was one very intimidating delinquent-like player, who was in reality a dork Kenma figured.

It was during exam weeks that Kenma finally had the time and courage to visit Kuroo again. He pushed open the door only to see no one there. He walked up to the counter and waited. As no one came, Kenma cleared his throat and called for the barista. Noise was heard from the back and in hurried a surprised looking Kuroo. “Kenma.” Kuroo sounded out of breath.

“Hey Kuroo, it’s been a while.” The barista nodded, already working on making Kenma a drink.

“Yeah it’s been. Stay for a cup? It’s on the house since I missed you.” Kenma blushed, Kuroo missed him. He had this ridiculous hope filling him. He nodded and sat down at his usual table. “So what’s new with you?”

“I joined the volleyball club.” Kenma told. He wanted to make Kuroo proud.

“Really?!” The man sounded happy, yet his smile was a little sad. “How are you liking it?”

“It’s fun... just I don’t know the guys are nice but I don’t feel like I can open up to them?”

“I see. Well you joined just a little under a month ago right? You’ll get to better know those guys. Become closer to them.”

“I guess.” Kuroo brought the coffee and slice of pie to him and sat down. They talked and Kenma’s sharp eyes noticed something different about Kuroo. He was suddenly making more skin contact, a hand on his shoulder, a poke in his forehead, ruffling his hair and once even wrapped his arms around Kenma, pulling him to him. Kenma didn’t mind. Kuroo smelled like the coffee he had made and herbs. He absolutely loved it, he had to refrain from inhaling the scent of this man he had a crush on. This man who was suddenly much more touchy.

“And during the break we’ll be having a training camp.” Kenma told as he played with the crumb of his obliterated apple pie.

Kuroo groaned. “Less Kenma for me huh? Well, this was to be expected huh? Are you looking forward to it?” Kenma didn’t understand what Kuroo meant, but answered what he did understand.

“A little? I guess it could be fun to play against actual other people, but actual other people also really scare me. What if they don’t like me and I get bullied again?”

Kuroo shook his head, hand finding his way back on his hair. “Who could hate someone so cute and precious like you?”

Both their eyes widened as it sunk in what Kuroo had let slip. They both stood up. “I should go!”

“I have to yell at the guys in the back!”

Both men hurried the other way, too embarrassed to face each other. Kenma’s hands shot to his heart when he was out of sight. It was thumping like crazy. His face felt hot and he was sure he resembled a pudding with strawberry filling. He was suddenly very thankful to be going to training camp.

The camp was held in Tokyo so that eased his anxieties. His teammates Inuoka and Shibayama, whom were both first years, were by his side and saying encouraging words to calm him. He was grateful for it. Their bus ride was short so he hadn’t had to wake up early thankfully. Three schools were from Tokyo and two from Miyagi.

One of the Tokyo school were already there and settling in. When they saw the newcomers, the third and second years became _loud_. Kenma shrunk in on himself as they screamed their greetings and hugged, others bantering about kicking ass. During this, the two Miyagi busses arrived and things got _louder_. From one of the bus a short orange haired kid jumped out the moment the doors opened, and he screamed.

“Oi Hinata idiot shut up!” An angry voice yelled from within. Soon the wielder of the voice was revealed in the form of a tall grumpy black haired kid. The orange haired one –Hinata– stuck out his tongue and started to survey the area. His eyes landed on Kenma and he let out a scream again. Before Kenma knew it, the orange was right in front of him.

“Hey! You’re new to Nekoma! You weren’t there for the practice match! What’s your name? Where were you last time? What position do you play?”

Kenma looked left and right but Inuoka and Shibayama had abandoned him to greet the other players. He just decided to answer the questions, maybe the ball of excitement would leave him alone then. “Uuuh... Kozume Kenma... I joined a few months ago... setter.”

The boy’s eyes brightened even more. Kenma could almost physically see the sparkles fall out of it. A small hand was suddenly around his wrist. “Oi Kageyama! I found a new setter _bakaaaaa_!” Hinata turned towards him. “I’m Hinata Shouyou. Toss to me Kenma!” Like that, he was dragged into the gym, his teammates laughing at his predicament.

When they were in the gym, Kenma was able to convey to Hinata that they were still wearing their everyday clothes and hadn’t even put their bags away yet. Hinata laughed and apologized but managed to squeeze a promise out of Kenma to toss to him.

Every school, Nekoma; Fukuroudani; Shinzen from Tokyo, and Karasuno and Aoba Jousai from Miyagi were settled in and a training schedule was made. This was the most Kenma had ever moved in his life and he was exhausted. Hinata tries to encourage him into tossing but it was all in vain. Kenma just wanted to get under the covers and play his games. So he did. Hinata however, didn’t leave still and flopped down next to Kenma’s futon and looked over his shoulder, commenting on how he tried to play the game but couldn’t get past the beginning. He would shout encouraging words until he was shooed out of the dorm room since Nekoma needed to sleep.

The next morning Hinata sat down next to Kenma during breakfast and just talked. He talked about his teammates, about volleyball and about his family. The following days were grueling but Kenma had fun. His first victory as a team was amazing, kind of like beating a super difficult game. The penalty games were less fun since they made his abdomen and knees ache.

The thing that was most fun though, was hanging out with Hinata. Whether it was Hinata talking or him listening, Hinata and their setter Kageyama Tobio arguing or him playing with Hinata watching, it was nice. Hinata had proclaimed them friends.

It was the last day of training camp and Kenma was on the streets with Hinata. It was getting dark out and they had a big barbeque to celebrate. Karasuno and Aoba Jousai were returning tomorrow morning but there was one problem. Oikawa Tooru had stormed out claiming he was quitting volleyball. This was apparently something very unusual, Hinata had told him, for Oikawa was awarded with best setter or something. Kenma wouldn’t have believed it hadn’t he seen Oikawa play the first three days. Afterwards he was _bad_ all of a sudden. It frustrated him and his teammates and it created friction between him and the team. He had had an argument with one of the teammates during the barbeque and stormed out. They waited for the tantrum to be over but after a couple hours Oikawa still wasn’t back. They split up in teams to look.

“I feel so bad for Oikawa-san.” Hinata said, “he’s such a good player. It’s like the talent was sucked out of him.”

Kenma shrugged. “That can’t happen Shouyou. He probably just didn’t have his day...s.”

It was getting quite dark when they received the message that Oikawa was found by Iwaizumi. Hinata sighed in relieve, happy that the third year was found. Kenma checked his phone to see it still wasn’t their curfew, plus they were close to a certain café. “Hey Hinata, I know a nice café around here, shall we go?” If he was with Hinata, maybe things between him and Kuroo would be less awkward. It was foul proof.

“Sure!”

They walked through familiar streets and into unfamiliar streets. They backtracked and Kenma stopped where the café is, or rather was. It was a boarded up empty building. He looked around to see the other stores still there. Too curious for his own good he stepped up the florist who was packing up his store.

“Excuse me sir. What happened to the café?” He asked, pointing towards the empty building.

“Café? There never was a café there kid. We were wondering what you were doing there all this time. It’s been empty for years. Some say it’s haunted. Hell, we thought _you_ were the ghost.”

“What? B-but Kuroo would make me coffee and give me apple pies for free!”

“Do you hear yourself kid? No one in this day and age gives anything for free. We even have to pay for oxygen. You know what that’s called? Taxes. No go along, I have to work.”

Hinata pulled Kenma away from the man, back towards the training camp. “It’s okay Kenma, maybe they just moved to a better building.” Hinata tried to console him. Kenma didn’t hear anything else that Hinata said. How could Kuroo just leave like that? He had said on many occasions that Kuroo would go bankrupt if he kept giving away free stuff with no other customers to serve. He tried to convince himself of that, but he didn’t believe it. Kuroo just straight up left him.

Kenma was a mess. He found himself in front of the abandoned building, ignoring the gazes of the other shop owners. He missed Kuroo so much. He stopped going to volleyball practice since it reminded him so much of Kuroo. He was the one who had taught him to play. He stopped answering Hinata’s texts and eventually just stopped going to school. There was no other way to call it, he was depressed. More than he was when he was bullied at the start of the school year.

His mother couldn’t bear to see him like this anymore. An aunt of his was hospitalized for a minor surgery so she ordered him to go out and buy flowers from the florist. The only one he knew was the florist in the street Nekoma Café was in. He got on the train and thought. He never knew just how much he wanted Kuroo in his life. The man came into his life in the blink of an eye and left just as fast. Kenma never knew how fast someone could fall in love, and how much it hurt when that person wasn’t there anymore. He stepped out and trudged to the small shopping street, making a beeline to the florist.

“Hey kid, haven’t seen you in a while, came to your senses?” The florist joked. Kenma wanted to tell the guy to shut up but he was raised better than that.

“I need flowers. For my aunt.”

“Alright kid. Still can’t believe you mistook that for a café. I mean yeah sometimes we see people go in there... a while ago this really good looking kid went in there and when he came out he was as pale as snow. It really makes me think that place is haunted.” The man talked as he worked on Kenma’s purchase. He was handed the bouquet. “Look kid I have no idea what you were doing in there for hours, but maybe it’s best if you don’t go there anymore. The place is on sale for years and really cheap too. There must be a reason the place isn’t selling.”

They both looked towards the building and Kenma dropped everything he was holding, which was the bouquet and his phone. “It’s back!” He exclaimed.

“What do you mean kid, it’s still the same.”

Kenma shook his head and took off towards the building. “Wait kid! What did I just say?! It’s still the same!” The florist called after Kenma. Kenma couldn’t hear anything, he was a man on a mission and that mission was, see Kuroo again. “That kids really needs to see a doctor.”

He pushed opened the door and found it empty. “Kuroo!” He yelled. Fast steps were heard from the back and in came Kuroo his face went from surprised, to happy, to upset and back to happy again.

“Kenma....” He said breathy, “I didn’t expect to see you again.”

“You were gone....”

Kuroo laughed but it was painful. “You didn’t need me anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

Kuroo held out his arms. “You always said that I would go bankrupt for giving you free stuff. Didn’t it strike you as odd that the café is always empty?” Kenma nodded. “That is because not everyone can see this place Kenma. Only people who are in dire need can come here. While I am very happy to see you, I am very upset you’re hurting again.”

Kenma lowered his head. Deep in his mind he had always questioned the café and who Kuroo was. He never really opened up about himself and made the main focus of their conversations Kenma. His answers were always vague or roundabout. “I did.” Kenma answered, “but I was always so happy to come here I just... pushed the thoughts away.”

“So, Kenma, what happened this time.”

Kenma decided, it was now or never. “I missed you... when I saw the café as that empty building I felt like crying.” And maybe he did in the comfort and privacy of his own room. “It hurt not being able to see you.”

Kuroo laughed again but this time it was bittersweet. “Kenma I am so happy to hear that, but I can’t always be here for you. I am stoked to hear that you needed me... but....” Kuroo sounded so conflicted. “You finally made friend, you started enjoying your life. Don’t give that all up for me.”

The barista was suddenly hit in the chest with a Kenma. Arms wrapped around his waist as Kenma buried his face deeper into his chest. “It was all because of Kuroo that I was able to get those things. It’s pointless without Kuroo.”

“Kenma no one has ever needed me as much as you but... _I don’t die._ We can’t stay together Kenma. It’s only going to end badly.” Kuroo wasn’t talking about friendship.

“I’ll give up anything for you Kuroo.”

“Kenma.” The boy only tightened his arms. “There is a way... but you’ll have to give up a lot.”

“It’s fine.”

“You’ll have to give up volleyball and videogames.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Your life as you know it.”

“That’s fine.”

“Your friends.”

“I already said it’s pointless without you.”

“Your family.” Kenma paused and Kuroo thought he had convinced Kenma to live a normal life.

“I’ll do it.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Is there really nothing that will convince you to stay? I powerful warlock that punishes people. That Oikawa kid from training camp? I cursed him for his vanity and egoism.”

“He probably deserved it.”

Kuroo laughed. He placed his hands on Kenma’s shoulders, prompting the boy to look up to him. “Your last chance Kozume Kenma. No turning back, you will be spirited away.” The words seemed to make Kenma reconsider but the boy shook his head.

“I want to be with Kuroo.” He said with a smile. Kuroo looked surprised and flattered with a light blush on his cheekbones.

“Then, I will be taking what’s mine.” Kuroo lowered his face and his lips met Kenma’s. The boy felt himself get light like a feather and felt like floating. He crashed back when Kuroo’s lips left his. If the warlock wasn’t holding him, his knees would’ve buckled beneath him. “So my dear Kenma, would you like to see your new abode?” Kuroo asked, his voice happy.

Kenma nodded. Kuroo grabbed his hand and led him into the back. The room Kenma found himself in was a very traditional Japanese room. It was full of shelves with knick knacks. What surprised him the most was that the outside was the same street as the café was.

“Kids! Meet your new mom!” He called. Two boys, seeming Kenma’s aged emerged from other rooms. One was really tall, taller than even Kuroo, with light grey hair and green eyes and the other one was much shorter, shorter than Kenma himself with auburn hair and eyes.

“Stop calling us kids.” The shorter one grumbled.

“Hi mom!” The tall one greeted, enthusiastically waving his hand.

“Kenma, these are Yaku,” he pointed to the short boy, “and Lev,” he pointed to the tall boy. They are lost spirits I found who couldn’t pass on. Lev was murdered by his Russian family for being homosexual. Yaku, as funny as it is tragic, was killed in a hit and run; the truck driver hadn’t seen him because of his height. He really was just at the wrong angle at the wrong time. I found them roaming the streets and gave them purpose. Now they help me in this shop. People with bad hearts and minds stumble on this job and well... I put them back where they belong.” Kuroo explained.

Kenma nodded as he listened. He certainly wasn’t prepared for this.

 “Mommy! I want a hug!” Lev claimed as he tried to glomp Kenma.

“No.” Kenma answered.

The tall kid earned a kick in the knee from Yaku. “Stop referring to Kuroo-san as dad and to Kenma-san as mom you idiot!”

Kuroo laughed that god-awful laugh of his. Things with Kenma here sure was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I had asked friends for ideas for this prompt and one of them said 'A café that is only visible for those in need.' I thought, yeah I can work with that, so thank you Melissa. This (like yesterdays prompt) were heavily inspired by Kuroo as Yuuko from xxxHolic. I saw as this story having potential to continue, hence why I've also decided to post these seperately and put them in a collection.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
